Colours
by stealyourfood
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Gah, I have been procrastinating and not writing much, but I had a sudden urge to write a story like this. So there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here!**

**Colours**

"Miku." I froze after hearing my favourite name being uttered. "What are you doing there, loitering around the entrance? Go in."

I Held my breath, and tried to focus on the painting in front of me.

"Luka, look who's here!" I automatically spun around, unable to contain my excitement and nervousness.

"Why, if it isn't Ha- Miku." She hated formalities, didn't she? "Hi." I bit my lip, anticipating her response.

"Do I know her?" These words whispered so quietly dug painfully into my heart, and I bit my lip in an effort to keep my tears at bay. She came into my life so suddenly, like a tornado, then ripped my apart and put me down like nothing had ever happened.

"…" Meiko looked at me and offered a sympathetic smile. That was all she ever did now. It was hard for her to be more cheerful. I could see Rin and Len hiding at the door, taking a peek at the situation.

"Oh, I suppose I am supposed to huh, Meiko?" Miku looked down, and I could sense her disappointment. It was strangely stronger than my own. She looked up and smiled at me, but I found myself unable to reciprocate the action.

"Uh, I'll just leave the both of you here, I'll be back in an hour or so." Meiko excused herself and shooed the twins as she left.

"Well then, I suppose you know me. And you are?" I blinked back tears, my nose already stinging, as I was still unable to accept the fact. I knew she had forgotten. After the accident which killed Kaito and left Miku in a coma for a year and half, she had forgotten everything. Her career, the Vocaloids, everyone. She gradually recovered and remembered who she was. She remembered Rin, Len, Miki, Gakupo, Gumi, Lily, Meiko, Piko, but not me. She never … she never remembered me.

"Ah, I'm-" I swallowed my fears, sorrow, and tears. "I'm Megurine Luka."

**Author: that's part one, part two's next! I decided not to make this a one-shot, so I split it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me.**

**Colours (pt2)**

"I'm Megurine Luka."

"That's a nice name." She smiled that dazzling, innocent smile of hers again, and I could not help but smile back despite myself.

"Thanks. Your name, it's nice too." She blushed slightly, and looked over to my painting.

"You're a painter?" "Y-yes,"and a Vocaloid too, but you won't remember that.

"Wow, that's a nice painting! And the woman looks like you!" She giggled as she observed my incomplete masterpiece. A woman with long, flowing locks of pink hair and blue eyes was reaching down to a girl. The woman was lying on a tree, and had huge wings sprouting from her back, while the girl dressed in black …

"It's based off a story." "That girl…" did she notice? "She's not- I can't see her face that clearly." She looked so adorable, trying to make out the vague details of the girl.

"Well, I know that she'sgoing to have long hair, but I can't find the right shade to go with it." That's not true, I can never bring myself to make it obvious that she's… her.

"Ooh, what about my hair colour?" _Again. _"Oh, sorry, I mean it's kind of rude to ask, but I thought that it would go well with the pink, and…" "It's okay, your hair , it's a nice colour." She looked back at me with hopeful eyes. "Really? You don't mind?" "I would be honoured." "Yay!" "Why don't you help me mix the paint?" I suggested, and she accepted. _Like always._

I frowned as I grabbed the jars of paint from the shelves. Was I really allowed to do this? To have this privilege? To be able to spend time with her? I mean, despite our relationship, she had forgotten me. And more importantly, I was the cause of that incident.

"_Miku, you don't understand! It's not like that!" "Then what is it, huh? Tell me then, Luka!" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of it all. You always forget about everything. It's always work,work,work!" "Miku…" "I don't want any more of your excuses, Luka, this is not the first time! I waited two hours for you, and all I got was a text message saying that you won't be able to make it!" "Miku, listen…" "NO, YOU LISTEN! You have no idea how long I planned for today! It's… It's that day!" The day we first did a duet, the day that marked our friendship, the day we recorded Magnet. _

"_Nothing to say huh? I knew it,everytime I try to plan something, I end up with disappointment just because you can't attend it. Even on your own birthday, you were busy with work! Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len, everyone was there! Even Miki! But you weren't." "Miku, please listen" I had been working my ass off to save money! To plan for something really important._

"_NO, I AM DONE WITH LISTENING TO YOUR EXCUSES!" She screamed and stormed towards the door._

"_MIKU!" She turned around, and we were both crying. Why were we both crying? It was supposed to be a special day. A happy occasion. "I- I love you!" My declaration did not come out as I had hoped it would, it was choked, it was broken, it was… desperate. _

_She sneered and intensified her glare. "-_

"Luka? Luka-chan? Is everything alright?" I blinked and realized I had zoned out for some time, caught in the terrible memory. Ah yes, answer Miku. "I'm just getting a slight headache…"

"Oh! I'll get some water for you!" and she ran off before I could say anything. Just like that time. When I received the call, it was too late. Kaito, who had chased after Miku, had died shielding her from the oncoming car. Witnesses said that they saw Miku running with her head down in the rain, not even looking up for a second. Then the car came, and-

I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until Miku popped back in with the glass of water, startling me.

"Luka-chan? I got you the water." "Thanks." I smiled warmly at her. A year after she had woken up from her coma, and she was still as kind as before.

I absent-mindedly mixed the paints together as Miku chattered away happily. Then, an hour was up, and the door was knocked twice.

"Miku? It's time to go." Meiko stuck her head in, and Miku stood up. "It was nice meeting you!" "Same here, Miku." Her last words today were the same. I took her outstretched hand to shake it, and a clink caught our attention.

We looked down, to see two matching rings on our fourth finger nudge each other. Two silver rings, with a band of pink and teal intertwined in the middle. Miku looked up at me, confused, and mouth slightly open, as I choked on my tears threatening to burst out.

"Miku, let's go." Meiko grabbed Miku's left arm and dragged her off, the tealette gazing silently at me until our eyes could no longer meet.

I sighed and looked at the attempts to mix the paint. They were all futile efforts, just like how I tried to forget Miku. She had forgotten me. She probably had since she shouted out the three words before running off. I picked up the paints and dumped them, disgusted all of a sudden. The painting would never be finished. It would always be missing that one colour.

Maybe, tomorrow when Meiko brings Miku in again, we can try to mix the perfect shade. Together.


End file.
